·Crimson Pleasure·
by Blue Windy
Summary: Edward Elric es arrancado de su vida y adentrado en una nueva y diferente,con la que no esta seguro pueda lidiar,se corrompera y llegara al punto en que lo insano es natural? Envyed royed poco edwin O.o
1. Chapter 1

_Autor:_ Blue Windy  
_Advertencias:_ AU: Universo Alterno, Shounen Ai implicado, posible uso de palabras _altisonantes_ (xD, oh dios, que termino tan comico), maltrato a menores, relaciones de caracter sexual entre adultos y menores de edad... y lo peor de todo… EdXwinry… NOOOOOOOO! xD ((saltandonos obviamente a Bradley violandose a Ed, verdad?...O.O es broma, lo juro!! calma! que no cunda el panico!!))

Si alguna de las cosas arriba mencionadas te es incomoda, no tienes compromiso de quedarte a leer. No quiero reclamaciones mas tarde por lo que mi putrefacta mente pueda inventar. Por favor que las criticas sean constructivas, no cosas sin sentido ofendiendo sin bases. Gracias.

_Parejas:_ Varias. Desde _Envy X Edward_ y _Edward X Winry_ , pasando por _King Bradley X Edward_ conduciendo finalmente a _Roy X Edward_. _Principal_: Edvy, royed.

_Negación De Responsabilidad:_ FullMetal Alchemist, sus personajes y términos no me pertenecen. Así como tampoco estoy haciendo ninguna clase de negocio al publicar esta historia, tan solo es para entretenimiento.

_Sumario:_ Edward Elric es arrancado de su vida y adentrado en una completamente nueva y diferente, con la que no esta seguro pueda lidiar, se corrompera y llegara al punto en que lo insano es natural? Envyed royed insinuaciones diminutas de edwin o.O

**

* * *

ººCapitulo dedicado a mis primitas hermosas, animo chicaaas! estoy con ustedes niñas n.n no olviden jamás que les quiero millones!ºº

* * *

**

**·Crimson Pleasure·**

_--Life laughed at him,  
Life gave him everything  
and then simply took everything away.  
Life slapped his cheeks again and again,  
yelling: This is not a dream!  
Life was a cheater...  
That hated him__--_

Ahora sentado en la fría y destartalada cama, Edward Elric no podía saber como todo había acabado de esta manera… como toda su vida se había ido muriendo asi hasta llegar a este estado ruin.

No siempre había trabajado en ·Crimson Pleasure·, no, antes había tenido la vida ejemplar con la que cualquier persona soñaría.

Había vivido en Rizembool, la villa más hermosa, aunque campirana y algo rupestre, que se podría encontrar hoy en día.

Tenía una familia hermosa, su madre, cariñosa y siempre dispuesta, entregando su máximo por su familia, su hermano, el mejor hermano, en su opinión, del mundo y su padre, trabajador y amable, un padre que amaba a su familia como a nada en el mundo.

No solo eso, también tenía a la más hermosa novia de todas, la mujer con la que había soñado casarse y formar una familia tan ejemplar como la que había tenido.

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos dorados, ahora sin ese brillo de inocencia que tanto lo habían caracterizado en el pasado. Recordaba como había llegado hasta aquí, no culpaba a nadie más que a si mismo, no podía culpar a nadie, pues para él no había persona más sucia y asquerosa que él mismo.

Su padre, Hohenheim Elric era un hombre joven y fuerte, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, tenía un rostro amable y nunca se negaba a ayudar cuando podía hacerlo. Él era un artista, un hombre devoto del arte que construía, con solo sus manos, hermosas piezas, talladas en madera, con barro, de cristal, con intrincados diseños que siempre le recordaban a sus hijos a complicaos círculos de alquimia que describían los libros de fantasía. Hohenheim era famoso por tan hermosas piezas y de eso se sustentaba la familia.

Trisha Elric, su madre, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos, preparaba los manjares mas deliciosos que él jamás hubiera probado, los vendía en el pequeño mercado de la villa, y con eso se secundaba a la principal fuente de ingresos.

Él, Edward Elric, de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, demasiado pequeño para su edad, y su hermanito menor, Alphonse Elric, con su cabello castaño y sus enormes ojos pardos, se dedicaban tan solo a estudiar, con la esperanza de tener un gran futuro. Así es, esa era la vida preciosa que tenia en aquellos días, en que su sol brillaba triunfante sobre su cielo despejado.

No podía olvidarse de su princesa mas hermosa, de la persona que con su belleza le robaba la respiración, la niña que comparada con cualquier flor hermosa la dejaba atrás por mucho, avergonzada de su fealdad.

Ella, Winry, que poseía toda la luz de los cielos en sus ojos azules y la brillantez del sol en sus rubios cabellos, que poseía la hermosura de los Ángeles en sus facciones y la inocencia también.

A ella, a quien le había echo la promesa de un día convertirla en sus esposa… ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

La vida perfecta de Edward Elric comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando los problemas foráneos comenzaron a marcar su huella en las calmas tierras de Rizembool. Las guerras civiles sin sentido que azotaban a los pueblos cercanos frenaron casi en su totalidad el frágil comercio de la villa. Para Hohenheim era más difícil conseguir clientes que adquirieran su arte, y los manjares exquisitos de Trisha Elric llegaban a endurecerse en la mesita de mercadeo.

Edward y Alphonse estaban por demás preocupados, cada ver era más difícil traer comida a la mesa y el dinero ya no era suficiente para mantenerlos.

Hohenheim tenía que arriesgarse a salir del tranquilo poblado para llevar su mercancía a clientes dispuestos, aunque indispuestos a venir hasta Rizembool para comprar. Podía pasar, el hombre, días enteros fuera de casa, manteniendo en una fría preocupación a su familia que aguardaba su regreso con las manos empuñadas y los ojos llorosos.

Los padres de Winry habían ya sufrido las consecuencias de tales guerrillas, habían sido asesinados, confundidos por adversarios peligrosos, dejando a su hija sin las dos personas a las que más admiraba en el mundo.

Era lógico pensar que algo similar podía ocurrir a su padre, por tanto la espera a su regreso no era fácil, como tampoco era nada sencillo verle partir, cargando con él un pequeño saco, lleno de sus tesoros, que había formado con tanto esmero.

Edward se sentía mal, por dejar a su padre solo llevar a cabo tan duro trabajo, deseaba ayudarle, deseaba poner de su parte en mantener a su familia, no podía aguantar el sentirse tan inútil, viendo a su padre desgastarse de esa manera, mientras el disfrutaba de las comodidades en su casa. Quería ganarse el derecho de tener esas comodidades, quería sentirse orgulloso de haber ayudado y sacado adelante a su familia y finalmente Hohenheim accedió un día a recibir la ayuda de su hijo mayor.

Le entregó a Edward el mas hermosos y caro de los objetos que había creado ese mes y sonriente le dijo que lo cuidara bien, Edward asintió, la fidelidad y el entregó total a su encomienda grabados es sus ojos.

Partieron esa mañana de Rizembool, después de despedirse de su familia, que se quedaba mas preocupada que otras veces, y después de despedirse de Winry, a quien prometió que volvería pronto, a quien aseguró que extrañaría con toda su alma y traería un obsequio a su regreso.

-no habrá mejor obsequio que el tenerte de vuelta, Edward- le había dicho ella, con una sonrisa nostálgica y los ojos empapados. Compartieron el más dulce beso que Edward recibió jamás y caminaron lejos de su hogar.

Edward sin saber que jamás lo volvería a ver. La ultima imagen que quedo en su mente de su hogar fue su madre en la puerta agitando los brazos, Winry abrazada de Alphonse llorando tristemente y el cielo, anunciando buenas nuevas a todos.

No volvió a mirar atrás después de eso, concentrado en su misión, con su padre a su lado, en su boca esa sonrisa de amabilidad tan característica.

Caminaron por varias horas, y con cada una de ellas la sonrisa en los labios de su padre se desvanecía más y más, remplazándola el fruncimiento de sus cejas.

Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a un campo abierto y clavó sus orbes castañas en su hijo mayor, que se veía nervioso. Esta era una parte peligrosa del viaje.

-Edward escúchame… si sucede algo… quiero que corras y te escondas. No te preocupes por el objeto que llevas entre tus brazos, solo huye ¿de acuerdo?-

Edward había asentido fervientemente, determinado a no dejar que eso sucediera.

-quiero que me lo prometas-

-lo prometo- aseguró Edward, adelantándose y dando un paso para entrar en el campo que marcaría su vida, su padre le siguió de cerca, más nervioso que antes.

El grito de alarma de Hohenheim llegó demasiado tarde a sus oídos, se bloqueó completamente al ver salir de entre los arbustos cercanos a cinco hombres fornidos y sucios, con marañas de cabello enredado ocultando sus rostros, y sin embargo Edward supo de inmediato, sin tener que ver sus expresiones, que eran malignos.

Se giró hacia su padre que le indicó con la mirada que corriera, que escapara de todo aquello, que él los detendría… al menos eso fue lo que Edward quiso ver en los ojos de su padre. El miedo lo invadía, corrió pasando a su padre hacia el otro extremo del campo donde se podría ocultar entre los arbustos y árboles.

Su carga ralentizaba su paso, pero el se veía determinado a no soltarla por ningún motivo, la llevaba bien sujeta contra su pecho, resguardándola con sus brazos.

-¡Edward, suelta el paquete!- escuchó el distante grito de su padre, se volvió para ver como tres de los hombres lo rodeaban, y golpeaban, derribándolo. Sabía que después de eso lo asaltarían y despojarían de cualquier cosa preciosa.

Pensó de inmediato en el anillo de compromiso y un dolor en su pecho se hizo evidente. No podía respirar y aun así se giró e intentó seguir corriendo. Los otros dos hombres le dieron rápido alcance, Edward sintió el golpe a su espalda y al caer en lo único que pensaba era en mantener a salvo la carga.

-prometí… que la mantendría a salvo- 'y también prometiste a tu padre que la dejarías si estabas en peligro' le recordó su mente, pero Edward ese pensamiento lo borró, o tal vez fue el golpe a su cabeza lo que lo eliminó.

Mientras uno de los hombres le sostenía, otro arrancaba de sus frágiles manos su preciado paquete.

-¡NO!- gritó Edward forcejeando por recuperarlo, causando por el intento que le golpearan más fuerte hasta casi la inconciencia.

-debo mantenerlo a salvo- le informó al hombre que inspeccionaba el jarrón, finamente manufacturado.

-¿ah si?- se burló el hombre, cuya voz era gruesa y seca. Ante los ojos del chico rubio fracturó con sus propias manos el frágil material que componía aquella obra de arte.

Edward Elric gritó y maldijo a aquellos hombres, luchando por escapar de aquel agarre de hierro y darles su merecido castigo.

Otro de los hombres, el más grande de todos, que parecía ser el líder se acercó y agarró bruscamente la mandíbula del pequeño rubio.

-es bonito, puede servirnos- afirmó acercando su rostro maloliente al furioso rostro de Edward quien escupió con toda su rabia sobre los ojos negros del hombre.

Lo que supo después fue que caía al suelo y no importaba lo que su cerebro le ordenara al resto de su cuerpo no podía moverse.

En la distancia vio a su padre alzando un brazo para intentar ayudarle, esa fue la última vez que le vio, después todo se tiñó de negra insensibilidad.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse el panorama era completamente distinto al antes visto. Iba montado sobre un caballo, asegurado por los brazos peludos de un hombre. Tenía las muñecas atadas a la silla del caballo y su cuerpo se quejaba dolorosamente de tal trato recibido.

No se movió ni intentó escapar, tan solo se dedicó a observar el entorno y memorizarlo para poder volver a su hogar siguiendo ese camino.

Tenía que regresar… buscar ayuda para su padre, volver con su familia y su prometida. No podía abandonarles a todos así simplemente.

Y de sus ojos resbalaron dos lágrimas que marcaban el inicio en una nueva etapa de su vida.

El hombre que lo mantenía en su lugar, al percatarse que Edward estaba ya despierto lo bajó a golpes del maltratado animal sobre el cual viajaban y le obligó a seguir a pie el resto del camino.

Edward no reconocía a este hombre de los que había visto antes, ni a ningún otro del grupo de tres que se movían con velocidad por el camino empolvado, lo cual le informó que había sido entregado, quizás intercambiado por algo. Agachó la mirada, intentando mantener el paso del caballo que, abusado, seguía sin quejarse la dirección que su amo le indicaba. Pensando en todo ese tiempo… que ahora se había convertido tan solo en un trozo mas de carne que era comerciado entre la gente. Por como le miraban los malhechores que le aprisionaban no era mas que un esclavo sin opinión ni palabra que tuviera derecho a nada, era tan solo mercancía valuable que de ser perdida no seria extrañada del todo.

Lleno de rabia llevaba una lucha con las cuerdas que mantenían sus muñecas una contra la otra, amarrado al vehículo de sus captores, buscando solo la hora de poder liberarse y matarles a todos.

Tales pensamientos no eran normales para él ni su mente, que antes habían dicho estaba llena de bondad. Tenía tales ganas de encontrar a esos bandidos que habían herido a su padre, habían destrozado su arte y partirles el cuello que ya no pensaba claramente, comenzaba a quedarse atrás y a casi perder el equilibrio por los tirones del animal que lo remolcaba.

El caballo comenzaba a desesperarse y a resoplar con frecuencia. El hombre sobre este lo notó y estiro su poderoso brazo hasta Edward, le tomó la cabellera y jaló hacia él.

-camina, mocoso infeliz- le ordenó, empujándolo al suelo de nuevo, causando que finalmente el equilibrio le abandonada y cayera.

El caballo siguió andando arrastrándolo consigo. Después de unos intentos logró levantarse, con el pantalón negro desgarrado y las rodillas heridas.

-eres un estúpido, si esta herido baja su precio- gritó uno de los hombres al otro que tan solo le hizo una seña obscena y le ignoró.

Después de lo que parecieron eternidades para Edward el rudo suelo bajo sus zapatos cambió, levantó la vista perdida para encontrarse con una ciudad preciosa. Sus ojos se iluminaron y la menor de las sonrisas se proyecto en su boca seca.

Fue bruscamente jalado por la cuerda en sus manos hacia delante, haciendo que sus piernas cansadas cedieran y se diera de rodillas en el suelo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se levantó de nuevo, con una mirada de determinación aun en sus invencibles ojos.

El hombre bajó del caballo y lo desató de la silla, aunque no deshizo el nudo que oprimía sus muñecas y que ya había dejado una cruel marca.

-vamos, mocoso- le indicó llevándolo entre un mar de personas, importándole poco al hombre que se estrellara con cualquiera ser que se le pusiera enfrente.

Otro de los hombres venia detrás de él, empujándole de tanto en tanto y gritando a la gente que se metía en su camino.

A cualquier persona que posara los ojos sobre los de Edward, él les suplicaba que lo ayudaran, mas ellos apartaban la mirada de inmediato y seguían con su camino, al parecer conscientes de su situación.

Los sonidos y olores del mercado eras más fuertes y grotescos de lo que jamás fueron en Rizembool, pensó Edward tristemente, viendo a sus lados pasar puestos llenos de deliciosa fruta que quería tener dentro de su boca. Moría de hambre y sed.

El hombre que dirigía se metió entre las callejuelas del mercado hasta una parte alejada, había una carroza y un hombre con pinta de ser rico parado fuera de ella, con el cabello negro, vestido de traje y con un monóculo en el ojo, hablando animadamente con una mujer que casualmente se había cruzado en su camino.

Los ojos del hombre y de Edward se encontraron por unos segundos, y el hombre entendió el mensaje. Se disculpó con la mujer y de inmediato corrió hasta donde el hombre que dirigía.

-disculpe buen hombre, no he podido evitar fijarme en el chico al que lleva¿es su hijo?- le habló el hombre rico al otro que le miraba desconfiado.

-¿este mocoso bueno para nada? No… es solo mercancía-

El rico parpadeó perplejo varias veces, antes de sonreírle al hombre.

-ya veo… así que esta a la venta-

-pues si, señor… pero ya esta apartado para otro lugar-

-le ofrezco el doble de su precio por él-

-no se si…-

-el doble señor… yo la tomaría, es una gran oferta- le aconsejó el rico acercándose a Edward quien de pronto ya no se sentía tan nervioso. Tal vez gracias a este hombre había una posibilidad de regresar rápidamente a casa.

El hombre rico le tomó la mandíbula y lo inspeccionó.

-si, es una gran oferta… después de todo es muy flaco para hacer trabajo pesado- meditó el hombre que dirigía, su compañero se le acercó y coincidió con el en que era justo el trato que proponía el hombre.

Intercambió un par de billetes por él y ambos bandidos volvieron por entre el mar de gente, relamiéndose los labios.

-gracias- le dijo Edward al hombre que ahora sostenía en su mano la cuerda que ataba sus manos.

-no le hables así a tu señor- le advirtió el hombre señalando su carruaje. Edward no se disculpó, este sujeto era tan arrogante como los otros… pero menos violento.

-déjeme ir- se rebeló Edward, intentando correr, pero a pesar de lo débil que se veía aquel hombre rico no se movió ni un poco y mantuvo el forcejeo de Edward a raya dándole un tirón y llevándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo por nueva vez.

-cállate, niño… no pienso liberarte. Eres hermoso, yo se quien pagaría mucho por tenerte. Si, mucho más de lo que di a esos dos bastardos- informó el hombre rico pateándolo levemente, incitándolo a levantarse.

Edward no dudó ni un segundo, se irguió, llevándose su orgullo la mejor parte de él.

-señor Bradley…- dijo un muchacho que llegó corriendo de pronto desde el mercado.

-ah, Salen… ¿ya hiciste las compras?-

El muchacho asintió y metió en la parte trasera del vehículo unas bolsas de tela repletas de solo dios sabe que, después volvió al frente del carruaje y subió, dispuesto a manejar a los caballos que impacientes resoplaban.

El señor Bradley forzó a Edward dentro del carruaje y después el mismo entró y se acomodo en los asientos. Segundos más tarde el vehículo estaba ya en movimiento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?-

-quince- respondió Edward de mala manera, lo más lejos que podía del hombre frente a él que le miraba de arriba abajo.

-ven aquí chico, siéntate junto a mi- invitó el señor Bradley, palmeando el lugar en el cojín rojo a su lado. Edward no se movió ni un milímetro asustado de estar cerca de aquel hombre, no le gustaba como le miraba en ese momento.

-obedéceme-

Lo siguiente que Edward supo era que se había levantado temblorosamente de su lugar y tomaba, incomodo, nuevo asiento junto al señor Bradley.

-realmente eres bonito…- decía el hombre, acariciando al tiempo el muslo contraído de Edward quien soltó un grito ahogado. No estaba seguro de lo que pretendía aquel sujeto, aunque tenia una ligera idea.

-si… precioso- aclaró, subiendo su mano por la parte interna de su pierna hasta un lugar prohibido.

-no…- gruñó Edward alejándose del hombre, que le observaba hambriento de deseo. El hombre se acercó de nuevo a Edward y lo acorraló contra la estrecha pared del interior del carruaje, con una sola mano sostuvo ambas manos del rubio y las sujetó sobre su cabeza, burlándose de su patético intento por resistirse. Su otra mano la paso por la pierna que se agitaba constantemente, subiéndola por el vientre, por dentro de la camiseta hasta el pecho de Edward que subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado, mientras de su boca salían protestas y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza se negaban a introducir gráficamente en su mente lo que pasaba.

La enorme mano del hombre volvió a bajar siguiendo el mismo sendero hasta los pantalones de Edward, que desabrochó sin ningún problema.

Dedos intrusos encontraron lugar en una zona indebida y Edward tuvo que gemir, contrario a lo que realmente sentía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, metiendo aire en sus pulmones por la boca rápidamente y expulsándolo de igual manera.

-basta- pidió Edward, mordiendo su lengua para evitar emitir más sonidos, mas estos seguían apareciendo, ahogados en su garganta. –señor… por favor-en las esquinas de sus ojos se congregaban lágrimas y la vergüenza se apoderaba por completo de él.

-por favor- suplicó, y para su beneficio el hombre se detuvo, retiró la mano infractora de aquel lugar y liberó las manos de Edward quien escapó de inmediato hacia el otro lado del vehículo. El hombre tan solo sonrió.

-ya será después- informó, abriendo la puerta del carruaje. Bajó del vehículo y esperó a que Edward bajara detrás de él, aun temblando y respirando pesadamente, con dificultad para mantenerse en pie y una sensación de asco a sí mismo en su piel.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Era ya el ambiente oscuro fuera de la enorme casa cuando Edward despertó.

Tras entrar en la enorme residencia, una chica lo había conducido a una enorme habitación, con una cama mullida y cobertores tibios y suaves.

Había dormido por horas, o al menos eso le había parecido, y solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose bruscamente le había devuelto la conciencia, se irguió lentamente entre las cobijas, temeroso de saber quién había entrado.

El señor Bradley le devolvía la mirada, que Edward apartó de inmediato, sonrojándose profundamente, había intentado entonces esconderse bajo las cobijas y desparecer de aquel lugar.

El señor Bradley se metió en una de las puertas que había en el perímetro de la habitación, de reojo Edward pudo ver dentro de esta un precioso baño, con una tina grande en el centro de este. El hombre abrió el grifo, y una vez llena la bañera introdujo dentro de esta líquidos viscosos, aceites y jabones, removió el agua y levantó la vista a donde Edward.

Caminó hasta donde él estaba, petrificado y confundido, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el baño, cerró la puerta con llave, una llave que guardó en una cajita en el tocador de aquel lujoso lugar.

El hombre se despojó entonces de sus ropas, Edward se concentró en ver solo el suelo de piedras blancas y lustrosas e intentó no prestar atención a las manos sobre su cintura que tiraban de su playera hacia arriba.

Estaba asustado, forcejeó por dejar su ropa en su lugar, eso hasta que fue estrellado contra la pared.

Con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza se dejó hacer y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo fue guiado ciegamente dentro de la bañera.

El agua tibia le calmó y reconfortó increíblemente, aunque su mente seguía revuelta y sus mejillas coloreadas.

El señor Bradley deshizo la ya destruida trenza que mantenía el cabello de Edward aplacado, y lo lavó lentamente.

Sentó a Edward sobre sus piernas y siguió lavando su cuerpo, y Edward siguió repitiendo mil veces en su mente 'no, no, no, no, no, no…' su vista se nubló, su sistema cerró sus puertas a cualquier pensamiento lógico que pudiera querer abrirse paso en su mente y dejó que aquel bastardo le tocara cada centímetro de piel que tenía, y él se entrego a todos y cada uno de esos toques, suspirando, sudando y sonrojado hasta el ultimo momento.

Esa noche perdió una pequeña parte de su inocencia, una inocencia que jamás habría sido pérdida de otra manera… que era supuesta a quedarse con él por lo que le quedara de vida, y esa noche se fue simplemente como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

A la mañana se descubrió a si mismo vestido, con ropas extrañas que no le pertenecían, en esa enorme cama en la que había estado durmiendo el dia anterior y completamente solo.

En un arranque de furia llevó a pedazos un cómodo cojín que estaba a su lado, y gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, ahogando los sonidos entre las almohadas, con el rostro empapado y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Cuando el señor Bradley volvió a buscarlo Edward no tuvo el valor de siquiera verlo a la cara, y se alegró mucho cuando le dijo el hombre que ya había cerrado el trato y que Edward se iría esa misma tarde.

&&&&&&

Era un auto bonito y amplio, de color negro con una placa que decía: _CP_ en letra cursiva y elegante. Dentro había, además del conductor, solo un hombre, de cabello grisáceo, que parecía estar inspeccionándolo, después de asentir varias veces durante el viaje pareció conforme con la adquisición que su amo había echo.

Por la diminuta hendidura que hacia una cortinilla dentro del auto podía Edward apreciar el paisaje que continuaba su curso normal fuera de aquel vehículo. Se había preguntado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estarían haciendo su hermano, su madre… si su padre habría muerto, si lo habían encontrado y salvado de la muerte. Si podría volver a ver a Winry de la misma manera. Se sentía tan sucio, tan desagradable… no podría, jamás. Winry no merecía una abominación como él…

Se detuvieron en otra ocasión, y otra chica que parecía igual, sin no mas, asustada que él entró en el vehículo y se sentó tan lejos de ambos como pudo. Edward no se sintió mejor por esto… de verdad era una abominación, de verdad era desagradable…

_Winry._

----------

Cuando sus pies volvieron a posarse sobre el asfalto era ya el atardecer. Se había detenido el auto frente a una casa, grande y hermosa, con un letrero iluminado que decía en enormes letras rojas: ·Crimson Pleasure·. Edward meditó unos segundos sobre el nombre… Placer Carmesí, si no se equivocaba, era la traducción para aquello, pero aun así no hacia ningún sentido.

El hombre lo guió a él y a la chica por una esquina, introduciéndolos dentro de aquel lugar por una puerta trasera.

Había un sujeto muy extraño ahí, que parecía coordinar esto y aquello en aquel diminuto cuarto. Vio Edward con horror a una chicas con unos vestidos diminutos asentirle al sujeto con sonrisas picaras y después andando todas por un pasillo, dándose nalgadas entre ellas y riendo.

-señor… Greed- habló el hombre que los había traído hasta aquí. El aludido se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maligna en su enorme boca de dientes anormalmente afilados.

-ahh, mis nuevas adquisiciones- dijo acercándose para observar a Edward y a la chica de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos azulados oscuros mas de cerca.

-valla, si que son buenas adquisiciones, hermosos… ¿sus nombres?-

-Edward Elric… señor- se forzó Edward a decir, contrariado por el aspecto de aquel sujeto, con el cabello corto y negro.

-bien ¿y ella?-preguntó seguidamente, mirando al hombre de cabello gris detrás de ellos.

-doña Dante dijo que su nombre era Roze, pero casi no habla… de hecho no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que la vi, señor Greed-

-ya veo… eh Russell- llamó el señor a un chico rubio platinado que intentaba pasar desapercibido sentado en el borde de unas escaleras de metal que estaban cerca. Él chico se levantó y se acercó con una mirada de aburrimiento.

-lleva a Ed, el rubio enano a…-

-no soy enano- gruñó Edward con las manos en puños. Greed alzó ambas cejas en falsa sorpresa.

-no tienes derecho de hablarme así, _enano_. Te referirás a mí de ahora en adelante como señor, y solo señor… cualquier insolencia de tu parte no la tolerare- acto seguido le dio una fuerte bofetada que dejó la zona en rojo y el orgullo de Edward por los suelos.

Greed se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tomando a Roze y llevándola consigo.

Russell se acercó con cautela a Edward.

-¿a dónde debo llevarlo, señor?- pregunto en voz apagada. Greed, quien acariciaba la cintura de Roze le miró de reojo aburridamente.

-ehhh… mételo con Envy-

Russell asintió y pasó una mano por sus hombros, guiándole por las escaleras de caracol metálicas que había al fondo, en las cuales había estado sentado tan solo unos momentos antes.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Russell preocupado, Edward asintió ausentemente. Russell, que poseía un bellos ojos azules, aunque apagados, abrió una puerta, algo triste y se rehusó a mirar dentro tan solo apuró a Edward dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien lo que había dentro, pero las difusas siluetas de camas y un diminuto mueble podían apreciarse levemente.

Se podía distinguir también de entre el silencio una respiración pausada, Edward estaba asustado y a tientas logró encender el interruptor.

Con ojos adormilados le miraba desde una cama un chico desnudo, de largo cabello negro y piel pálida, con ojos violetas y golpes repartidos por todo su cuerpo, manchas de sangre fresca decorando sus extremidades y torso.

-hola- le dijo el chico débilmente, para después cerrar sus ojos con una expresión de dolor.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio… y desde ese momento no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza, por todo el tiempo que siguió…

-Envy…-

((Continuará))

* * *

Introduccion a mi nueva historiaaaaaa! TADDA! Disculpen, por favor esa fumadencia tan fumada de king bradleeeeeeeey, relacionado con mi Ed! NOOOO xD incluso a mi me dio cosa releerlo... omg...pero no podemos negar que el supuesto Fuhrer tiene buen cuerpo. ¡Oh dioses, yo-no-acabo-de-decir-eso!  
Origen: Me compré el libro de Armand el Vampiro… hahaha pero solo lo compré por el morbo xD buh, soii una pequeña niña perveeee! 

--En fin, estaba yo súper aburridísima, mareada y al punto de vomitar en una carretera llena de curvas, pensando en lo desafortunado que era el pobre chico Armand cuando mi perturbada mentecilla de escritora entró en funcionamiento y me metió esta idea en la cabeza.

Entonces me pase el resto del viaje creando esto, que se ve algo competente… según eso vdd? xD

Umh… de donde salió el edwin (y más aun el edwardXkingbradley xP)? No tengo ni la menor idea… pero bno, no es lo principal aquí, creo eso que vendría siendo envyXed y mas tarde royXed…

Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Por favor díganme que tal quedo, y si gusta la idea… muchas gracias!

··Blue Windy··


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Aquí reportándome para el trabajo, dooooop!  
Estoy feeeeliz como yo sola! Xk, se preguntaran… psz… porque hoy… es mi **p****umpleañoooooos**!! Arriba yo!! (baila alrededor)  
Seeeh! Es por eso que no sólo actualize esto que hace seis meses ni veo, ademas publique nuevo, actualize esto y aquello… y… soy feeeliz! No me hagan sentir mal criticando mi trabajo x favor!!  
Felicidades a yo!! n.n

_**Advertencias**_ adivinen a quien tenemos hoy de violador invitado?!? A Don Mugear!!!! Wiiiii!!!! (se va a vomitar profusamente por ahí) Lo mismo que con Bradley, honeys, espero que no se traumen con los adefesios que le tocan al pobre Edo xDDD no se preocupen, nada demasiado malo o grafico… creo…

* * *

((**C**apitulo dedicado a: Alia.Asakura, MenaA, Syao9, VittoriaD'Lenfent, Hoseki Zaoldyeck, sada-nyu, PoLlO-yAsHa, Kamy-chan, Blue-Rt y MadyHappy!!! T-T millones de Gracia**s!!!**))

* * *

**·Crimson Pleasure·**

_--Cruelt__y smacked at his door,  
__saddness shut his world.  
__Pain, nothing more.  
__Although there seemed to be...  
__a little spark of life,  
__At the end of the road. –_

Crimson Pleasure era, a los ojos de toda la comunidad, un simple bar con lujos que no todos podían permitirse.  
El lugar al que los hombres asistían de noche para conversar, jugar cartas, hacer negocios, despejarse de los horrores diarios del trabajo y los más ebrios para contarle sus penas a quien se dejara.

Pero una vez dentro del establecimiento se descubría todo un extraño mundo misterioso, con exóticas mujeres hermosas que podía satisfacer incluso al mas escrupuloso individuo.  
Con las mejores bebidas y un servicio tan magnifico que todos acababan embelesados. No era misterio por qué asistían con tanta frecuencia al lugar, salvando ahorritos toda la semana para ir a derrocharlo todo en una sola noche de pasión y juego, y era que, aquel lugar tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera soñar para satisfacer sus deseos…  
Haciendo honor a su nombre, todos en ese lugar encontraban el mas puro placer carmesí, aunque se fuera el mas refinado mequetrefe con gustos delicados.

----------------------------------

-oh Dios- murmuró Edward apartando la mirada, no podía soportar aquella visión tan devastadora.

Sintió un agudo pinchazo de compasión, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué. De lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que hacer algo por ayudar a aquel chico tan demacrado.

Sin enfocarse en él se acercó un par de pasos, nervioso por razones que él no comprendía y se arrodilló a su lado, recolectando la sucia sábana del suelo y cubriéndole la parte baja del cuerpo con ella.

El muchacho, atontado, abrió los ojos y con un perdido y remoto sentimiento indescifrable para Edward, suspiró.

A Edward le había sido inculcado, desde muy pequeño, el ser bondadoso con los demás, con aquellas personas desdichadas que no podían solas, a ayudarles, y de ser necesario cuidar de ellas. Confundido como se encontraba no había olvidado tal cosa, y se convenció en ayudar al muchacho de hermosos ojos violetas.

Se levantó y buscó en el perímetro de la habitación por algo que pudiera usar para limpiar el cuerpo de su compañero.

Vio en una esquina un vaso con agua, y pensando en que eso funcionaria se acercó a él. El agua tenía una capa de polvo sobre su superficie, y un insecto flotando, y fue descartado de inmediato.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntó en voz alta, paseándose alrededor de la habitación, rehusándose a toda costa a ver al muchacho que seguía tendido sin moverse sobre la derruida cama.

-nada- respondió el muchacho, a pesar de que no se le hablaba a él, y estaba perfectamente consciente de ello –te ira mal si me ayudas… así es el Señor Greed. Dice que debo pagar por mi rebeldía.

Edward se detuvo y fijó sus orbes doradas sobre el muchacho, que sostenía en su boca una sonrisa deprimida. Cuidadoso se acercó de nuevo y, como antes, se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Rebeldía?

Envy no respondió, se contentó con escrutar el techo enmohecido y mover los dedos de su mano derecha sobre las ásperas sábanas.

-¿sabes lo que es este lugar, niño?- preguntó después de unos segundos sin mirarlo. Edward tragó saliva. A juzgar por lo que había visto antes, las mujeres con sus atuendos reveladores y las intenciones del Señor, sus palabras, sus ojos. Podía deducirlo fácilmente.

-creo saberlo.

-dime¿te gusta la idea de ser una prostituta?

-¡No!- se apresuró en responder Edward, volviendo desde sus recuerdos borrosos aquellos instantes con el señor Bradley. Sintió nauseas de pronto, e intentó controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió.

-A mí tampoco…

Envy rió levemente y a Edward le cayó esa revelación con todas sus respuestas encima con una fuerza tremenda.

Comprendió en ese instante el por qué aquel muchacho bonito estaba tan abusado, si no era por otra cosa que intentar defenderse de los actos sucios que le obligaban a cometer.

Sin embargo no sintió asco de estar junto a él, tan solo infinita curiosidad, se preguntó con miedo si terminaría lastimado sobre una cama sin intenciones de ser ayudado por nadie… o si se dejaría hacer, como había sucedido con el señor Bradley… hasta el punto sin retorno…

-tengo que ayudarte- se dijo a si mismo, al tiempo que, sin quererlo, estiraba los dedos para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía delicadamente sobre la cara de Envy, oscureciendo sus facciones.

-no te preocupes… yo cuidare de ti- le aseguró tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

--------------------------------

Edward no sabía nada. Había estado en el mismo lugar por horas y horas, sintiéndose fracasado, perdido, desolado…

Había acabado con la luz, pues había decidido que descanso sería lo mejor para su compañero, que estaba seguro seguía despierto, aunque sin decir palabra alguna.

Estaba confundido, ya no se sentía el Edward que se había sentido hacía dos días… creía ser alguien completamente diferente.

Se forzaba a si mismo a no pensar en ella. Ni siquiera su nombre se atrevía a pensar… pues sentía que la manchaba de sólo hacerlo. Qué triste… que hubiera alguna vez ella estado relacionada con él… y qué triste sería que él pudiera volver a verle.

_Tengo que volver… tengo que decirle…_

Se talló los ojos, su respiración entrecortada… se le hacía difícil controlar el dolor en su pecho que le rogaba por llorar.

En desmoronarse su vida… se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que había hecho mal. Hasta donde recordaba nunca había hecho daño intencional a nadie. ¡No lo merecía!

Apretó el pantalón entre sus manos temblorosas, haciendo lo mejor por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cansados, que al mismo tiempo se negaban a descansar. Jamás en este lugar, se decía.

La preocupación le carcomía las entrañas… él tenía la culpa, él había decidido acompañar a su padre aun cuando le había pedido que no lo hiciera… aunque si no hubiera insistido tanto y se hubiera quedado en casa… entonces él podría estar ahí para cuidarlos. A Alphonse, a su madre…

Y ahora, qué sabía él.

Lo que quedaba de su familia aun no sabía lo que había ocurrido, o tal vez ya había alguien avisado de algún ataque en las praderas.

Lo devastada que estaría su madre. Seguro que eso la mataría… y Alphonse…

No pudo evitar empezar a mojar su ropa con las lagrimas saladas que le hacían sentir tan miserable, tan inservible…

Sus sollozos fueron interrumpidos por la luz del exterior al abrirse la puerta y aparecer por esta el mismo rubio que había visto antes, esforzándose al encender la luz por no voltear hacía la cama.

-Te he traído comida…-dijo Russell -dice mi Señor… que estas demasiado escuálido y te romperás en cuanto te coj…

-cállate Russell… no asustes al chico con tu explicaciones descriptivas, creo que…- Envy hizo una pausa –él no tiene muchas ganas de escuchar tus estupideces.

Edward no tuvo la dignidad de levantar el rostro, simplemente apretó con mas fuerza sus pantalones entre sus dedos adormecidos.

Escuchó a Russell acercarse un poco y aguantar la respiración, después dejar algo en el suelo e irse, dejando la luz encendida, la puerta cerrada.

Pasaron varios minutos de incomodidad antes de que Edward decidiera que seguir llorando no ayudaría en nada, al levantar la vista, borrosa por el líquido en sus ojos pudo ver un simple plato con algo de pan y un vaso con agua.

Podía usar eso para ayudar a Envy, pensó abatido.

Se restregó el rostro un par de veces y hasta que su respiración se hizo constante de nuevo se decidió a ponerse en pie.

Con pasos inseguros y una mano temblorosa levantó el vaso y volvió hasta donde el chico, quien no quería mirarle…

Le costaría caro, y lo sabía.

-Mejor tómala, no te darán más- le dijo.

Edward negó, parpadeando rápidamente, intentando impedir que sus ojos volvieran a llorar.

-¿Por qué no la tomas tú? D-debes tener sed.

Envy proyectó una diminuta sonrisa en su boca.

-No sabes nada, estúpido.

A pesar del insulto, Edward no se detuvo. Ese pobre Envy debía estar ya trastornado, no debía hacer caso a lo que decía… así, así era como actuaba la gente traumada.

_Así acabaras tú._

Se inclinó sobre el muchacho de largo cabello negro e intentó regalarle una sonrisa calma, que sin quererlo mostraba más lástima que cualquier otra cosa.

Remojó un extremo de su manga larga en el agua sucia del vaso y la llevó al hermoso aunque maltratado rostro de Envy, quien contuvo su respiración por unos segundos al sentir el húmedo contacto con su frente.

Edward siguió limpiando su cara, debajo de su nariz, manchada de sangre y su labio herido. Envy emitió un gemido, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, estrujando entre sus manos las sábanas que le rodeaban.

Edward no comprendió lo que pasaba, y no quiso averiguarlo, mientras seguía pasando el trozo de tela por sobre el cuello del muchacho, donde había huellas de dedos grabadas con sangre.

Pasó después de eso a su brazo. Se sorprendió al notar que la piel se erizaba bajo el toque de la tela mojada. Levantó sus ojos dorados, procurando encontrarlos con aquellas orbes violetas tan llenas de nada, y las halló escondidas detrás de parpados fuertemente cerrados.

Remojó otro pedacito de su manga en el agua, para no mezclarla con sangre, y la dirigió a por debajo de las costillas, cuidadoso de no lastimarle, pero al retirar la sangre notó que no había heridas abiertas, solo moretones decorando la blanca piel.

Al recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo del muchacho y reparar en su pecho apartó rápidamente la vista sonrojado, mordiéndose los labios.

No había querido causarle esa reacción...

-No sabes… lo que haces…- suspiró Envy, notando la mirada asustada de Edward -Rubio tonto…

-yo…

-quieres… ¿saber lo que se siente?

-yo… lo sé- dijo Edward alejándose un par de pasos. Se desplomó de rodillas al suelo, Envy con sus ojos clavados en él, le sonrió. Tal vez sin creerle.

Y Edward no pudo dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que la sonrisa de Envy era… encantadora.

--------------------------------------------

Una noche en vela, con un dolor de cabeza que le hacia doblegarse, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, creyendo, deseando que al abrir los ojos estuviera en el suelo de su casa… y darse cuenta de que tan sólo había caído de su cama, que todo seguía como antes…

Clavó las uñas en el suelo de madera, con su otra mano tirando de su playera; y al permitir a sus ojos ver su alrededor…

En un arranque de furia, con la cabeza en ruda agonía, estrelló sus temblorosos puños contra el suelo, haciéndolo crujir y herirse las manos, se tiró del cabello, ignorando toda sensación.

Tan perdido…

-Mi pobre canario…

Edward levantó la vista, encontrando frente a sus nublados ojos una imponente figura entre sombras.

-Ven aquí, canarito… que yo te ayudaré.

El Señor caminó hasta donde él y le tomó del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Lo llevó sin mucho cuidado por las escaleras, haciéndole caer de los últimos tres peldaños y sin cuidado lo salvó de darse de narices en el suelo sujetándolo de nuevo por el hombro.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos vio ante él un hombre regordete, de bigote y con ojos enloquecidos, mirando directamente de regreso a sus ojos.

-es este… es _nuevo_, como te gustan- dijo el señor Greed, sonriendo dejando a la vista sus dientes anormalmente afilados.

-sí, la estrechez de los _nuevos_ no tiene igualación… ¿es mió?- dijo el hombre, rascando su bigote, salivando.

-para hacerle lo que gustes- respondió el Señor empujando al niño, quien tambaleándose dio un par de pasos, luchando por mantenerse en pie.

Sus ojos apagados no registraron el camino que, el señor que le abrazaba por la cintura, le obligó a recorrer, hasta llegar a un cuarto, que fue cerrado con seguro.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- preguntó el hombre, deshaciéndose de su saco. Edward levantó los ojos y abrió la boca. La respuesta escapó en sólo un murmullo.

-Yo soy el señor Mugear… ¡y hoy la pasaremos bien!

Se acercó hasta él, quien retrocedió un paso, con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

Mugear desabrochó cada botón de su camiseta con desesperación, luchando por retener el impulso de arrancarla de su pequeño cuerpo. La dejó caer al suelo, dejando el torso del niño desnudo. Colocó sus manos debajo de los brazos de este, alzándole para pasarle la lengua por el cuello, enterrandole los rígidos pelos de su bigote.

Edward levantó las manos hasta los brazos del hombre intentando apartarlos en un patético intento.

El hombre profirió una risa, acariciando con sus pulgares el pecho del niño, intentado excitarlo.

La respiración de Edward se fue acelerando y la niebla de sus ojos disipando, hasta que sus sentidos despertaron.

Gritó entonces; un grito desgarrador que hizo al hombre retroceder un par de pasos con las manos sobre las orejas y una mirada de furia en sus ojos negros.

Edward trató de alejarse con una mirada de pánico.

No quería… no debía… ¿Qué pasaría con su voluntad de irse a casa?

_Estarás manchado. No podrás. ¿Qué te queda, sino entregarte de una vez? No hay nada que puedas hacer…_

-no… de nuevo- murmuró ahora en el suelo, después de haber sido arrojado ahí por el hombre.

Este se sobrepuso en él, manteniendo sus brazos a raya, pasando su áspera cara por el cuerpo del niño; y él, desesperado, comenzó a proferir gritos. El hombre intentó callarlo con su mano, y la que tuvo que dejar libre para ello se enterró en su brazo, clavándole todas las uñas en la sebosa piel.

Sentir un puño estrellarse contra su confundida cabeza no cambió mucho la situación, esa jaqueca no le dejaba en paz desde hacía ya horas, y era casi tan insoportable que no notó el golpe del todo.

Con uñas y dientes arremetió contra el hombre y al probar sangre ajena por primera vez en su boca no estaba pensando, lo único que pudo recordar después de eso fue el antebrazo ensangrentado del hombre, quien ahora parecía con bastantes mas ánimos de matarle que de ultrajarle.

Escupió sangre al suelo asqueado y con la respiración pesada.

El Señor Greed había entrado de nuevo en ese momento, al percatarse por los ruidos de lo que acontecía.

Pero Edward no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho o hecho hasta que se encontró a su merced…

El Señor se irguió sobre él como una gran torre imposible de derrumbar, lo abofeteó con rudeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su hombro, hiriéndose. Gimió embargado en dolor, y el Señor volvió a castigarle. Aunque cuidadoso de no maltratarlo demasiado… después de todo, lindo y bien cuidado era más atractivo.

-escúchame, te lo he dicho antes… no tolerare ninguna tontería tuya. Vas a cooperar conmigo, que si no yo mismo te obligo a cooperar¡así tenga que romper cada hueso de tu inservible cuerpo!

'_¿Aun es mio?_' pensó Edward cerrando los ojos.

-_yo sólo quiero ayudarte, canarito_…

Tan dulce su voz…

------------------------------------------------

Se encontró de nuevo, ahora mas demacrado de lo había estado jamás en su vida, podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, en el mismo cuarto que le estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando con trabajos logró levantar la vista hasta la cama se sorprendió de ver a Envy sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la misma, con una sonrisa de conocimiento y burla.

A Edward le costaba trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocados, sólo con ver algo directamente se incrementaba brutalmente el dolor que acechaba su cerebro; así que no prestó atención y creyó ser lo que veía nada más que una simple ilusión.

-¿así que Greed te ha castigado ya? Muy pronto, en mi opinión… ¿y que has hecho?

Edward no encontraba palabras; la voz de Envy se escuchaba tan distante…

- no he querido…- dijo en solo un murmullo después de unos segundos –pasarla bien con el señor Mugear….

El muchacho de cabello negro le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-le he mordido y aruñado… hasta hacerle sangrar…

Envy emitió un silbido sorprendido –¡caray! No te golpeó hasta sacarte los sesos, puedo ver… eres un muchacho con suerte, rubio tonto.

"_claro… con tanta suerte que he acabado aquí_" pensó el otro con desdén, decidiendo que la conversación era infructífera y que lo único que quería asir por el momento era un profundo sueño, contrario a todo lo que había pensado antes.  
Finalmente su sistema hizo cortocircuito y le permitió descansar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando los había cerrado, si hacía solo unas horas, o tal vez días, y lo más importante, aun seguía sintiéndose muy mal.

Sentía todo su cuerpo tieso, por dormir sobre el suelo, talvez, y le dolía el cuello.

Con un gruñido se irguió apenas lo suficiente para observar su alrededor, seguía en el mismo lugar…

Resopló enfadado y buscó fuerzas en su débil cuerpo para levantarse.

A pesar del cansancio se sentía algo más despejado, y con un último esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie, aunque no pudo mantener el balance por unos segundos. Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente hasta donde la cama, y al verla desocupada supuso que no había imaginado todo aquello.

Se sentó sobre ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello y preguntándose ¿qué hacer ahora?

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Vio con horror la puerta abrirse, chirriando endemoniadamente.  
El Señor se dejó ver, con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro.

Edward de inmediato se alejó lo más que pudo en la cama, temeroso de ser llevado de nuevo a complacer a alguien tan despreciable como el señor Mugear.

-canarito… pequeño canarito- dijo el Señor con voz melosa, inclinándose frente a Edward.

-quiero… pedirte una disculpa, canarito. Sincera.- dijo y después ofreció su mano, que Edward estaba seguro, ni loco estrecharía. Simplemente le miró con ojos de odio, sin dejar escapar ese pequeño brillo de nervios que iban cada vez más en aumento.

La sonrisa de Greed se transformó en mueca pero volvió a ser amigable menos de un segundo después.

-canarito… no debes molestarte conmigo, que no quiero lastimarte, te lo he dicho antes, sólo quisiera ayudarte. Quiero darte una buena vida, pero se necesita un precio a cambio de ello…

-¡no quiero darle a usted y sus ruines clientes mi cuerpo!- interrumpió gritando Edward, con ojos encendidos por furia. Que cosas decía ese hombre loco ¡que no quería lastimarle! Seguro que no…

Greed alzó una ceja, como si no estuviera enterado de lo que hablaba el rubio. Estiró su mano hasta donde él y le acarició el rostro, complacido al sentir como se retraía bajo su toque.

-mhhh- canturreó- tal vez con el tiempo…- dijo al aire, volvió a acariciar el rostro del niño con ternura y con ojos blandos, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Edward se quedó confundido en la habitación, con su mano sobre la mejilla que había sido tocada por Greed, extrañando, sin quererlo, su calidez.

--------------------------------------

-Admito cuando cometo un error- dijo Greed sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca y desechando las cenizas en el cenicero dorado a su lado en una mesita baja. Apretó su mano libre en la recargadera de su confortable sillón rojo y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la persona frente a si a través de la ligera capa gris de humo mortal.

-me apresuré con el chiquillo… tuve que compensar a Don Mugear por ello, dado que es tan buen cliente… en situaciones normales no toleraría eso de un mocoso, pero vera usted, ese niño tiene algo, estoy seguro que cuando lo domestique será magnifico- se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – es como un potrillo salvaje, no se puede esperar que uno de buena sangre sea manso como un cachorrito, aunque cuando se logra suele ser formidable… es por eso que he decidido empezar con otra cosa… algo que no vea como una menaza tan directa y así lograré romperlo. No deseo maltratarlo, pero si después de esto las cosas siguen sin funcionar a mi manera, tendré que hacerlo cooperar por fuerza.

-completamente de acuerdo con usted, Don Greed. Tiene usted mi completo apoyo en la materia, ya verá que de apoco se puede. No he visto al muchacho aun, pero confío en su buen gusto¡a que será todo un espécimen!- le respondió la persona frente a él, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.

-sabía que podía contar con usted… entonces mañana ¿verdad?

-con gusto de servirle, Don Greed…

El hombre sonrió complacido y se giró apenas un poco en su amplio sillón.

-Russell, ve y asea a Edward… que quede impecable. Ya sabes cómo, muchacho, confío en ti.

El rubio asintió y reverenció, contento de poder servir a su señor.

Greed era un hombre bastante raro. No tenía enemigos fuertes, sólo gente que le odiaba por envidia, y de cualquier manera eso era antes de tratarlo, aunque aun había algunos egoístas hipócritas, pero a Greed le daban igual mientras no intentaran propasarse. Tenía un carisma natural que encantaba a todos y las mejores técnicas para negocios y tranzas.  
Y si aun quedaba algún descarriado enemigo en potencia peligroso, se podía encontrar al pobre diablo al día siguiente ahogado en el canal. En estado de embriaguez y tan deprimido por los desamores, supuestamente, que había perdido la cabeza.

¿Quién se atrevía a dudar sobre el bueno de Greed?

Nadie.  
Los que sabían demasiado no amanecían y todos los demás ilusos comían de la palma de su mano. Era un hombre poderoso, un hombre fuerte, un hombre atrayente, un hombre engatusador y sobre todo un hombre muy inteligente.

Lo que Greed quería… Greed lo tenía.

Así había sido desde siempre, y sólo había habido una cosa que le había sido negada… según se decía… el amor eterno de la mujer a la que amaba realmente. De aquí que considerara a sus _empleadas_ como simples piezas, que gastadas ya eran inútiles, que no sintiera el más mínimo respeto por el sexo débil y que le diera lo mismo lo que las desgraciadas hicieran con su vida.  
Aun así, con ellas era todo glamour, aunque severo cuando se debía; las enamoraba a todas, al grado de que hacían lo que fuera por su amando Greed, darse a quien lo recurriera, con recibir después la paga de un 'bien hecho' por parte de su amo.

Greed lo tenía todo, y sólo se sabía de una persona con vida que le detestara con toda su alma, supiera más de lo que debería, le ofendiera y se atreviera a desobedecerle.

Esa única persona era Envy…

Nadie estaba muy seguro de por qué aquel grandioso personaje permitía a un muchachito cualquiera cometer tales crímenes contra su persona, lo que no le permitía a nadie más. Además, era muy bien conocido que ese muchacho disfrutaba de sus favores y era en todos los sentidos el predilecto.

Aunque, por supuesto, nadie se atrevía a mencionar el asunto, pues al más diminuto comentario Greed daba esa sonrisa de advertencia y anunciaba el tema por concluido, y nadie, por más estúpido que pareciera, seguía insistiendo. No con el canal y sus horrores tan a la mano de Greed.

De varias de estas cosas se enteró Edward por el boca floja de Russell, que asistiéndole para lavarlo y dejarlo impecable no tenía nada mejor que contar que chismes polvorientos… escarchados con dinamita…

Con el rostro aseado, borradas las marcas de lágrimas, y ropa limpia, se sentía algo mas fresco y por un momento casi pudo olvidarse de lo que sucedía. No comprendía como podía estar el chico Russell tan relajado, tan normal… tan ajeno a todo.

Era como si no le interesara en lo mas mínimo estar en donde estaba, y por su propia boca se había enterado Edward que tenía el mismo deber que él se suponía, el _complacer_ clientes.

¿Y por qué, entonces, parecía no interesarle?

-porque…- dijo Russell en voz muy baja, mirando con un sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa el suelo –porque… yo…

Yo…Amo al Señor… como a nada en esta vida…

((Continuará))

* * *

He llegado a la conclusión de que Pikachu es marica… ¬¬  
Y de que no se como hacer esto xD… mi da pena ponerlo todo muy grafico… pro cmo k la historia misma lo pide a gritos!!  
Creo que me aventaré al canal xD!! (hell yes el canal!) 

Emh… seh, mucho tiempo hace ya que no actualizaba esto huh? Pero bueno, me esfuerzo!!! procuro que quede bien escrito, sin faltas de ortografía y al mismo tiempo mejorar mi manera de escritura en tercera persona, porque la verdad… apesta… xD  
Sigh… u.u'

Ah, y les quería comentar, antes de que me linchen… emh, bueno… Roy, el gran coronel, no saldrá por el momento, porque sta muy ocupado presumiendo que es coronel por ahí… saldrá ya mas tarde cuando el vinculo entre Ed y Envy ya este hecho xD pero tómenlo de mi palabra que si saldrá, y que si habrá Royed, MUCHO Royed… wooooo!!

Uuuuui! Che Greed, incluso al Russell lo tiene embobado… mwahaha… ya podemos imaginarnos su maquiavélico plan, no?? ¬w¬

_Felicidades a mi! Y los regalos a mi! Me invito al cine y alguien mas paga!_ Y nada de patadas, caray ¬¬

··Blue Windy··


	3. Chapter 3

u.u Después de tres siglos regreso... Me digno a reaparecerme para quien todavía lea...

Les presento mi tercer capitulo… Que, oh por Jesús… ¡Cómo pude escribir algo así!  
¿A donde habrá ido mi inocencia? No sé, pero por aquí no la veo…e-eUu

Emh… sí… tan "rápido" a la acción (Entre comillas porque hace cuarenta años que no actualizo xD). Que de hecho ya desde el pasado capítulo hubo _toucheamiento_ (tocamiento xD del increíble Inguiñol pa' la oficina) y todo… pero aquí me pasé, la verdad… xDUu

Yo supongo que si están leyendo esto ya se leyeron los pasados capítulos y saben por donde va la cosa… así que si te afecta mentalmente que un par de chicos se toquen libidinosamente y similares… vete por favor…

* * *

·Crimson Pleasure·

_--The worst feeling was that of handing over  
__his most treasured belongings,  
__the only thi__ngs that were completely his  
__t__o someone who did not deserve them.  
__His body, his innocence,  
__or what was left of it  
__and the last bit of sanity he possessed...--_

_Capítulo 2º.._

Hacía ya un largo tiempo que Envy no veía una cara nueva que valiera la pena por aquellos recónditos lugares. Menos aún una atractiva como aquella, y para qué mentirse, si se había encantado con la ternura del mocoso y su preocupación, aunque fastidiosa, le había hecho sentir lo que en años no había sentido.

Desde que Russell había entrado por primera vez, antes de que cayera como un perfecto idiota en las redes de Greed.  
Ese desgraciado rubio... ¡Cómo era posible que se fuera tan tremendamente tonto! Ya ni verle podía soportar sin irritarse, y ni hablar de los otros pobres incautos, todos fieles creyentes de la magnificencia de Greed… Ese grupo de bastardos…

Envy no toleraba su estupidez y la manera tan tonta de postrarse ante los pies de Greed y besarlos casi literalmente. En su opinión eran sólo un montón de mosquitos que buscaban su propia muerte, engañados por la mortífera luz del Señor.

-No hay nada que hacerle, si ellos son idiotas de naturaleza- se repetía muy a menudo, cuando perdía la paciencia con los otros muchachos, compañeros suyos.

Los mismos, por su lado, procuraban mantenerse lejos de Envy. Primeramente porque a Greed le disgustaba que estuvieran cerca de _su_ favorito, y porque le consideraban tan frío y despreciable que mejor no relacionarse con alguien así. Además de tenerle escondida una tremenda _envidia_ pues era el único _hombre_ del que se sabía que Greed disfrutaba la compañía íntima, para lo demás era un mujeriego de primera categoría.

Ahora estaba ese nuevo rubio… estúpido también, pero aún libre de la niebla asesina de Greed.

Envy sonrió ausentemente, con los ojos encendidos y sintiéndose algo mareado. Nunca le había gustado el alcohol…

Después se arrodilló ante Greed, y sin mucho pensarlo lo tomó en su boca…

--

Edward estaba sobre la cama acariciando las sabanas inconscientemente, y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta, no habría sabido el por qué.

Toda su atención la tenía el cielo, que podía ver por la diminuta ventana con barrotes. Estos le daban a Edward la sensación de estar en una jaula, y todas las incomodidades que esto conllevaba.

La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas brillaban socarronas, como burlándose de él y parpadeando con mas velocidad para presumirle que ellas estaban allá en el espacio, libres, felices, sin angustias… y él encerrado en el maldito cuarto, sabiendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera requerido, ese día o el siguiente, o el que siguiera… tarde o temprano la fatalidad llegaría y entonces…

Sin embargo, a Edward le encantaban las estrellas desde que había descubierto una vez en los ojos de Winry a los tantos puntitos destellantes reflejados. En esa ocasión se había quedado completamente sin aliento, sólo mirando como ido las lucecitas encenderse y apagarse en los preciosos orbes azulados de su Winry, su amada Winry.

-Tan hermosa- murmuró Edward tristemente, para después suspirar y mirar a la luna en vez.  
Pero sólo se veía un pedacito diminuto, como una sonrisa para él. Una sonrisa sarcástica que al igual que las estrellas no quería nada más que recordarle sus desgracias.

Edward sintió algo tibio en su mejilla y lo tocó asustado, encontrando sus dedos mojados.

_'¿En qué momento… empecé a llorar?_' se preguntó confundido, observando el brillo en sus dedos hasta que se esfumó.

-Me pregunto…- se dijo Edward en voz baja –si ella me extraña…  
Porque yo lo hago más que nada…

-Debes quererle mucho…- escuchó una voz detrás de él y se volvió palideciendo, dejando de respirar por completo.

Envy le devolvía la mirada, apenas con las rodillas recargadas contra la cama para no desvanecerse.

Edward dejó de mirarle casi de inmediato, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, recordando algo que preferiría no haber recordado. Algo que concernía el pecho desnudo de Envy…

-Lo hago- respondió apagado.

-¿Le amas?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, ella lo es todo para mí!- dijo sin pensarlo ni un momento, con ojos fieros juzgando la calma absoluta de Envy, ahora sentado a su lado recargando su espalda contra la helada pared.

Envy le sonrió sin creerle, sólo por cortesía y se quedó mirándole. Edward le sostuvo la mirada hasta que se incomodó por la escrutiñadora contemplación de la cual era objeto.

-No sé lo que dices… nunca he amado a nadie- reveló Envy, sin apartar sus ojos de Edward, quien nervioso se negaba a mirarle.

-Pues de lo que te pierdes… es una de las mejores cosas que existen… ¡Te hace tan feliz!

Envy resopló.

-Entonces, rubio. ¿Por qué es que tú no te vez feliz en lo absoluto?

Edward se olvidó de su incomodidad y miró de nuevo a Envy, furioso. Quiso replicarle algo, pero su boca estaba seca.

Era verdad…

Quién sabía… si no quisiera tanto a Winry talvez las cosas ahora no parecerían tan negras. Quién sabía… y si no le amara, ahora no se sentiría tan inmundicia como lo hacía.

-¡Lo ves! La gente enamorada nunca vive feliz, es lo que me ha enseñado la vida- señaló Envy con un elegante movimiento de su delgada muñeca –Es por eso que hace tanto tiempo me prometí que jamás amaría a nadie en mi vida…

-Pero… ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida sin amor?

Envy se quedó callado unos segundos, después sonrió. Una sonrisa preciosa que hizo saltar el interior de Edward.

-Más del que parece tener con amor, de cualquier manera- afirmó sin temor a equivocarse.

Edward entonces se forzó a ver la luna y pensar en Winry, aunque hubiera estado tratando de evitarlo todo el tiempo; y era que pensar en Envy en vez le ponía más que sólo nervioso. ¿Qué clase de asqueroso descarriado era él ahora?

'¡_Debe ser que sólo estoy confundido… ha pasado tanto en los últimos días!_' pensó para calmarse, pero muy dentro de su mente había algo que le hablaba de contrarios.

-¿Qué tanto le vez al cielo? Siempre es el mismo aburrido cielo… no le veo lo interesante que inspira tanto a los poetas y que hace llorar a los enamorados- comentó Envy. No era su intención empeorar el ánimo de Edward, tan sólo quería conversar, pero le faltaba tacto sin lugar a dudas.

-Es que…- inició Edward sin saberlo –pienso que… en este momento… Ella y yo juntos vemos el cielo, y que ella me recuerda tanto como yo le recuerdo. ¡Siento que es lo único que nos une por ahora!- dijo convencido, muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Ya veo…- dijo Envy burlón – ¿Por qué necesitan de algo que los una de esa forma, si se supone que su amor es tan fuerte?... ¿No debería vencer eso todo? O es que tal vez… no se aman como creen que lo hacen…

-¡Claro que lo hacemos, nos amamos muchísimo! Pero eso tú no puedes entenderlo, porque tú jamás has amado a nadie, ¡insensible!- gritó Edward desesperado. Cuánta razón tenía Envy.

-Ya, cálmate… no te alteres- le pidió Envy, enderezándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de Edward, quien tembló un poco por el toque.  
Envy se acercó tanto que Edward podía ver con tremenda claridad los impresionantes detalles de sus ojos, apenas recibiendo un rayito furtivo de luna.

-Tal vez tengas razón… quién sabe y lo entienda yo también algún día- dijo en un diminuto murmullo que Edward apenas pudo atrapar.  
Entonces, y sin aviso alguno, Envy le besó la mejilla, tan cerca de su boca que el calor que sintió de pronto se expandió hasta allí, haciéndole estremecerse. Acto seguido se alejó sin mirarle a los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose segundos después.

-Su aliento… huele como a alcohol- pensó Edward perturbado, alejándose lo más rápido que podía.

Durmió de nuevo en el suelo esa noche.

La última imagen en su cerebro fueron de nuevo esas estrellas… y lo que Edward no sabía, era que a pesar de que se veían tan felices allá arriba… en realidad estaban quemándose constantemente a millones de kilómetros, completamente solas e impotentes, llegando por sus propios medios a un triste final en el que dejarían de brillar por completo…

Tarde… o temprano…

--

Apenas escuchó el tronar del seguro de la puerta sintió un escalofrió más y apretó las manos inconscientemente, esperando, horrorizado, encontrarse con el rostro sereno del Señor y sus miles de puntiagudos dientes destellando con malicia, sin salvación esta vez; pero sintió alivio de encontrar entrando por la puerta a una mujercilla.

Lucía una pesada capa de maquillaje y su cabello teñido de rubio, rizado y revuelto le daban un aire de suciedad y desorden. Su rostro bonito parecía acabado, como bajo un estrés innombrable. Saludó con una mano llena de uñas larguísimas pintadas de rojo y mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.

Se acercó a paso lento, cigarrillo en boca, inspeccionando a Edward como evaluándolo. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado, sin importarle si se veía o no su inexistente ropa interior.

-Así que eres tú ¿no?- le dijo sin sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca –Pareces vieja… ya veo porque tanto alboroto.

Edward le miró con odio, decidiendo en ese momento que no le agradaba la mujerzuela y que olía peor de lo que había pensado en un principio, procurando no respirar todo el enfermizo humo proveniente del rollito de nicotina.

-Si yo fuera un asqueroso pervertido a que sí lo compraría- añadió finalmente retirando su cigarrillo de la boca –No hay duda… ¡Mi Greed nunca se equivoca!

Sonrió amargamente y dejó a sus ojos oscuros ir hasta la cama la cual rechinó por un leve movimiento del durmiente. La mujer, sin consideración alguna, exhaló toda una bocanada de humo en la cara contrariada del joven.

-Despiértate, perra, que tu amo tiene asuntos contigo hoy- le anunció moviéndole el hombro. Envy apenas y apretó los ojos.

-Que despiertes, Envy, maldita sea, no seas huevón. A que no fue tanto el alcohol que te dieron, exagerado del diablo…

-Qué te importa, jota. Déjame en paz…- respondió el otro con voz adormilada, escondiendo su rostro contra el colchón. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Qué tanto te duele la cabeza?-preguntó.

-Como el demonio…

La mujer rió y le acarició el cabello en un gesto amigable.

-Anda, levántate ya, que ahorita me agenció un café para componerte, mariquita.

Envy hizo una mueca de asco. Jamás le había gustado el amargo sabor del café y no le hacía ningún efecto, además de adormilarlo más la mayor parte del tiempo, sin olvidar que perjudía los dientes y podrían acabar como los de la pobre vieja que no hacía nada mas que arruinarle la ya podrida mañana.

Gruñó de dolor al sentarse, aún sin abrir los ojos, cubriéndolos de la luz con su mano, ya que ésta le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza.

-Al rato se te olvida, hombre… en especial con lo que te pondrá a hacer mi Greed, pero yo no chismeo, así que de mí no te enteras.

Envy resopló con fastidio, enojo, rencor… y talvez otras cosas que Edward no pudo identificar.

-¿Y qué se le antoja ahora? No suficiente con humillarme anoche ya le urge en la mañana. Degenerado…

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Cómo no voy a acordarme, mujer, no importa el alcohol que me meta en el sistema… nunca se me olvida ¡Odio mi maldito organismo!- hizo una pausa y por fin abrió los ojos, la mirada borrosa –Deja de hacerte la interesante y dime qué quiere ese depravado bastardo.

-¡No hables así de él!- reprochó molesta la mujer.

-Olvidaba que lo adoras, estúpida.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie con movimientos sugestivos, o al menos más de los que emplea una mujer común al levantarse, notó Edward. Exhaló humo y le hizo una señal al rubio para que la siguiera.

Envy con sólo un ojo abierto pareció confundido con el gesto.

-Al niño también lo quiere- explicó. Se inclinó después al notar que Edward no tenía planeado obedecerla, le tomó del brazo sin preocuparse en evitar aruñarlo con lo que asemejaban garras de fiera y lo alzó con fuerza que no parecía poseer, hiriéndolo un poco, aunque eso Edward jamás lo admitiría.

-Camina, niño, y tú, Envy, no te hagas pendejo y ve, que si no mi Greed se enoja.

-Cómo me importa…

La mujer suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Pero si serás idiota… ¿Qué tu no aprendes? Ya sabes que mi Greed siempre tiene lo que quiere, y esto puedes ser por las buenas o por las malas. Y así- lo señaló despectivamente –Es por las malas. Una persona con inteligencia ya habría aprendido la lección.

-Me da igual lo que digas…

La mujer mordió su uña del pulgar, preocupada, y después decidió calmarse los nervios con el cigarro. Negó desconcertada, se dio la vuelta y arrastró a Edward con ella, muy contra su voluntad, pero no quería forcejear con una mujer. Eso era, según su educación, una de las peores cosas que podía llegar a hacer.

No sabía lo que seguía y aunque costara admitirlo, sentía curiosidad…

Fuera, en el pasillo, había un par de chicas igual o peor arregladas que la del cigarro, esta les hizo una inclinación de cabeza y después apuntó con ella al cuarto del cual acababan de salir y las otras dos asintieron.

Esperaron hasta que ella y Edward llegaron a las escaleras de caracol antes de actuar, y Edward no sabía si era su imaginación o una de esas viejas tenía una complexión demasiado tosca para ser cotidiana.

Anduvieron escaleras abajo y por el pasillo por el cual la noche de su arribo Edward había visto a otras chicas con atuendos atrevidos haciendo barbaries y riendo entre ellas.

El pasillo no era muy largo, pero era oscuro y el nerviosismo le llegó a Edward de súbito.

Su ya superado miedo a la oscuridad había regresado.

Tanto su respiración como su pulso se aceleraron y tuvo que controlar sus dientes para que no traquetearan.

Para su alivió atravesó una puerta y entonces se encontró con lo que parecía ser la estancia principal del lugar. Era elegante, como un club privado, y de cierto modo así era. No cualquier persona podía pasarse por estos lados, tenía que tener antes la aprobación del Señor Greed, o ser invitado por alguien con suficiente importancia para poder darse ese lujo, aunque la decisión final siempre era del señor Greed.

Las baldosas del suelo se veían algo sucias, había pequeñas salitas repartidas por el lugar, con una bella alfombra roja y manchada debajo de los sillones y mesas, el techo estaba alto y las grandes ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por pesadas y gruesas cortinas de color tinto, de manera que no se pudiera ver de dentro hacia afuera o viceversa. Había cuadros extraños decorando la pared y a lo lejos una barra bien surtida.

Edward y la mujer cambiaron de dirección al fondo del recinto y se adentraron de nuevo en escaleras, aunque mucho más presentables que las traseras y los cuartos arriba eran tan bellos como los de un hotel.

Se metieron en la tercera puerta de la izquierda.

El lugar era más amplio de lo que hubiera imaginado, el suelo cubierto por una bella alfombra en rojo vino y blanco, varios sillones y en el fondo una amplia cama con cortinillas transparentes revoloteando en el aire artificial de un ventilador cercano, estaba iluminado apenas por lámparas con poca intensidad y el parpadeo rojizo de algo que parecía ser una cámara de video, o eso habría asegurado Edward si alguna vez hubiera visto una real de cerca.

En los sillones estaba sentado un hombre vestido de traje como queriendo parecer profesional y limpiaba la lente de algún aparato. Aunque Edward no pudo identificar de cual se trataba, sería posiblemente una cámara fotográfica.

Al lado del hombre estaba una mujer con cabello blanco y lentes oscuros, labios rojos y bebiendo algo elegantemente de una copa. Ambos levantaron la vista para recibir a los forasteros en su terreno de trabajo.

-Muchacha, te tomó tu buen tiempo- Dijo la mujer con acento marcado aunque desconocido a quien aún mantenía a Edward bajo un fuerte agarre - ¿Y el otro?

-Se ocupan de él- explicó, empujando a Edward para que pudiera ser visto por los tipos.

-Lindo muchacho, estará bien, ¿no crees?- inquirió la dama.

El hombre al fondo levantó la vista desde su lente de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa amarga, respuesta suficiente.

-Vale comencemos ya, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo la dama al momento de levantarse, luego se acercó con paso decidido a Edward y lo miró a los ojos a través de los cristales oscuros de sus anteojos.

-Muéstrate, niño- ordenó.

Edward se desconcertó y apartó la mirada apenado.

-Que te desn-- intentó intervenir la muchacha, pero la dama sostuvo su mano en el aire y le mandó callar, seguidamente le hizo una seña para que se marchara, la muchacha asintió y salió, dispuesta a esperar a sus compañeras afuera.

La vieja recordaba que Greed había dicho algo sobre el niño rehusándose a cooperar.

-¿Tienes sed, pequeño?- peguntó con falso tono de preocupación. Edward levantó la vista de inmediato, mas no dijo nada, creyendo descortés hablar.

La mujer se dirigió al hombre tras ella en un idioma irreconocible para el rubio y el hombre de inmediato dejó de hacer lo que hacía y sirvió en un vaso de un líquido que sustrajo de una botella.

Se lo pasó a la vieja y esta lo puso sin preguntar en los labios del rubio y lo obligó a apurarse el contenido del vaso sin protestas.

No sabía como nada que él hubiera probado antes, parecía simple agua, pero tenía un sabor extraño, trató de no pensar en ello.

La mujer le sonrió y se levantó los lentes para seguir mirando a Edward.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-E-edward Elric, señora- contestó de inmediato preocupado. Así de rápido se forma un trauma, pensó.

¿Eran sus nervios o se le estaba revolviendo el estómago?

- Edward… hmm… Estaré oyendo eso muy seguido próximamente. Me agrada tu nombre.

Edward agradeció el cumplido con la cabeza gacha.

No quiso imaginar para qué tenían cámaras, ni por qué sospechaba que de una manera u otra Envy estaba involucrado, aunque pensarlo le hacía un cosquilleo que recorría su pecho entero.

La vieja miraba su reloj elegante de muñeca cada pocos segundos. Esperando pacientemente, hasta que vio a Edward cambiar el peso en sus piernas, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso… se estaba mareando. Se talló los ojos, presas de una niebla desconocida.

-Escucha esto, Edward, se puede saber a simple vista que tienes una cara bonita, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cuerpo. Necesito verlo para asegurarme de que es tan lindo como tu cara y tu nombre… ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

Esas palabras no hicieron mucha coherencia en el cerebro de Edward pero asintió de todas maneras, parpadeando constantemente para aclarar su visión, comenzaba a sentirse ligero, como flotando y el malestar en su estomago había desaparecido.

La mujer comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, y a pesar de estar consciente de ello y querer detenerlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía y que no le molestaba del todo, de hecho cooperó para sacársela.

Sus pantalones siguieron y se encontró desnudo frente a dos desconocidos, mirándole de arriba abajo atentamente.

-Sí, tu cuerpo también es muy bonito… es una pena, Edward, que lo escondas debajo de esa ropa tan fea… esto debe ser visto por la gente, estas de acuerdo ¿Verdad?

Edward se encogió de hombros y miró la mano de la mujer bajar por su pecho, sentía con demasiada claridad la caricia, incluso podría decirse que incrementada, pero algo en su mente no le permitió extrañarse y creer que siempre había sido así.

-Te gusta tocarlo, ¿Verdad? Sí, porque es un cuerpo hermoso…

Edward no contestó, empezaba a sentir calor y que la mano de aquella tipa era la que le estaba causando tal sensación.

-Te gusta tocarte… tocar tu cuerpo hermoso… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Edward parpadeó.

-No debo de…

-¿Según quién? Escúchame, te dicen que no lo toques porque tienen envidia de tu cuerpo tan hermoso, pero no debes hacer caso… tócate, Edward…

No necesitó más, levantó su mano ligera hasta su cuello para acariciarse y sentir después su propio pecho y los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

Se sentía bien… entonces… estaba bien.

Succionó su labio inferior y con su otra mano se tocó la cintura, el vientre, su muslo…

-Sí, Edward… así vas bien…

Sintió un relampagueo iluminarle los ojos, pero no hizo caso, estaba perdido en una sensación magnifica como para prestarle atención a insignificantes lucecitas saliendo de pronto, además de que no tenía la certeza de que no fueran creadas por su propia excitación.

Se estrujó y aunque sintió algo de dolor volvió a hacerlo, le gustaba, y si le gustaba entonces estaba bien.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y cedieron después de unos segundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, la boca entreabierta emitiendo sonidos de placer y las piernas separadas. Su mano explorándose fervientemente, la otra aún apretándose y moviéndose insistente a lo largo.

Vio otro rayo de luz tras sus parpados cerrados y abrió los ojos brillosos para ser víctimas de un deslumbramiento causado por un peculiar relámpago de luz blanca.

Aceleró el paso, echó la cabeza hacía atrás, tenía tanto calor, estaba sudando, se estaba consumiendo en placer y no se horrorizó de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Winry en su cabeza, en poses diferentes, en todas mostrando el sexo y con una mirada de lujuria.

Imaginó que la estaba tocando, sintiendo, conociendo ese cuerpo que jamás había visto desnudo pero no había podido evitar imaginar.

No sintió pesar al imaginarlo esta vez… de hecho quería verlo más, tocarlo más, sentirlo más…

Emitió un grito ahogado, escuchó de fondo una voz, pasos, y risas ahogadas.

No prestó atención, Winry estaba demasiado buena como para despistarse.

Si escuchó los pasos inconstantes detrás de él, no se preocupó, si sintió la vibración en el suelo al caer un cuerpo pesadamente sobre este, no hizo caso.

No se percató de nada mas que su propio ser hasta que sintió una lengua cálida deslizarse por su cuello y un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, no se dejó de tocar por este pequeño detalle, pero abrió los ojos y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

No se inmutó de ver a Envy con los ojos igual de brillosos y perdidos que los suyos y se reclinó contra su cuerpo vestido.

-Di su nombre, Envy… di Edward…- comandó la mujer en un murmullo apenas audible a través de la serie de quejidos y gemidos de Edward.

En cambio Envy le ignoró y siguió atendiendo su cuello, tocándole y haciéndole sentir un calor infernal que le prendía como fuego.

Envy murmuró el nombre del rubio en su oído, y de inmediato Winry se desapareció y apareció Envy en su gloriosa desnudez, pero era tan tangible que no pudo soportar mucho más.

Gritó pegándose contra él en un intento de aumentar el contacto, Envy mordió su oreja y sopló en su rubio y mojado cabello, sin dejar de tocarle y acompañar sus propios movimientos al explorarse.

Todo acabó con un último relámpago, que duró algo más que los otros, y una vez terminado, derramada su semilla por el suelo, no había desaparecido su deseo.

Se dio la vuelta, y tomó el rostro pálido de Envy entre sus manos hirvientes.

Lo besó.

Algo hizo conexión de pronto en su cerebro y aunque quiso despegarse no lo consiguió, en cambio escurrió sus brazos hasta detrás de su cuello y onduló sus caderas contra las de Envy.

Se estaba consumiendo.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido… esto le gustaba…

Edward gimió cuando su pecho fue acariciado sin consideración alguna, otra mano en su espalda y una lengua colándose dentro de su boca.

No podía ponerle un nombre al sabor de Envy, pero era delicioso y las caricias suyas le quemaban, encendiéndolo… incendiándolo… inflamándolo…

Fue tocado donde nadie tocaba más que él y sólo entonces cortó el beso y apretó los ojos, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero era inútil… empujó sus caderas con urgencia, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Envy, absorbiendo el olor de su cabello.

Su mano estaba templada, haciendo un contraste increíble con su piel ardiente, pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto, y lo hacía con tanto cuidado que quiso gritar que lo lastimara, quiso sufrir, tuvo deseos de ser azotado y maltratado, de sentir dolor para aumentar su placer. De ser asesinado de ser posible para no tener que lidiar con estos pensamientos después, y el morbo de ser grabado y fotografiado era sólo demasiado.

¿Quién dijo alguna vez que Edward Elric no podía ser un sucio pervertido?

Quien fuera que hubiera sido estaría metiéndose en el culo sus palabras en ese preciso momento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a la merced de los sedientos labios de Envy. Sus manos sudorosas se enredaron en el cabello negro y sus caderas parecían imposibles de controlar. Quería más… _necesitaba_ más…

Envy lo empujó al suelo y dejó en paz su cuello para dedicarse a lamer su pecho.

-Cárgalo y llévalo a la cama, muchacho…

Envy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Edward. Las pupilas de Envy estaban dilatadas y un hilito de saliva resbalaba desde sus labios enrojecidos. Edward le sonrió y sin saberlo se encontró siendo levantado en brazos y después siendo depositado entre las suaves telas de la cama.

-Déjame hacerte mío- le susurró al oído con voz tersa, al tiempo que con su otra mano sujetaba sus caderas para presionarse contra él, tratando de persuadirle.

Sentía un cosquilleo como nunca antes en su cuello y expandiéndose hasta su entrepierna por los labios de Envy hablándole tan cerca del oído.

-No te lastimaré… Edward…

Edward no respondió, en vez comenzó a desprender a Envy de su camiseta ajustada, y como desesperado, tocar toda la piel que tenía al alcance.

¿A quién importaba lo que sucediera después?

Seguro que a su familia le importaba…

Se convenció de que estaba muerto ya… el hijo que había existido alguna vez en esa bella familia se había ido y el muchacho que ahora besaba y abrazaba a otro no era el mismo, sino una parodia enferma y degenerada.

"_Pero mucho mas interesante_…" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Así, muchachos!… Hazle gritar, Envy. ¡Así como haces con todos!

…

--

Las horas siguieron como simples personas apuradas entrando y saliendo, algunas inmutables, otras con un pequeño grito de sorpresa y otras más murmuraban obscenidades y luego escapaban antes de poder registrar de quién se trataba.

Edward estaba entre dormido y despierto, viendo sombras y escuchando palabras, pero imposibilitado de moverse o pensar. Sus ojos apenas abiertos y su ser apenas consciente.

Sentía calma absoluta, y aunque quisiera recordar, no sabía quién reposaba a su lado, ni de quién era la respiración en su cabello.

Alguien hablaba…

Alguien mencionaba un nombre científico incapaz de ser recordado y alguien más agregaba la palabra 'afrodisíaco'.

Alguien le palpaba la frente y le cubrían el cuerpo sólo un poco, después nada y más tarde la misma escena volvía a repetirse en la misma secuencia de palabras y actos.

Frío, tras calor, tras frío en un ciclo sin final, hasta el momento en que la oscuridad se hizo absoluta y el pánico le llegó tan de súbito como despertó del trance.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba perfectamente consciente ahora de lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento en que la sustancia tuvo efecto total en él y dejó a su instinto tomar control de él por completo.

Se distinguían siluetas amorfas entre la oscuridad y parecía que cada una de ellas venía por él, extendiendo su dedos deformes y chorreando sangre pútrida, heladas manos muertas impacientes por colarse dentro de su garganta y alrededor de ella hasta asfixiarlo en su propia viscosidad y saliva.

Sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Se quedó sin habla, no podía gritar y mucho menos moverse.

-Edward…

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, tenía una expresión de miedo puro y la repugnancia se fusionó con esta de inmediato.

-¡Suéltame, desgraciado!- le gritó tratando de alejarse, en un fallido intento que omnímodamente le alteró mas. Estaba entrando en un estado de histeria que no sería capaz de controlar de un momento a otro.

-Calla, tonto… vendrán si se dan cuenta de que estamos despiertos, y no te creas tan afortunado para seguir conservando tu virginidad hasta mañana… ya saben con lo que pierdes el control. No se restringirán de usarlo de nuevo- le dijo en voz baja después de forzarlo sobre el colchón de nuevo.

-¿D-de que hablas… o sea que tú y yo no…?

-No. Te desmayaste poco antes, y me negué a hacerte nada si no estabas consciente. Pero su grabación, según sus comentarios, quedó fabulosa. Aunque no tenga final… encontraron que era lo suficientemente excitante así como estaba y que ya algún día nos obligarían a filmar la segunda parte…

Edward sorbió su nariz y sintió picazón dentro de ésta.

Envy estaba demasiado cerca, se encontró pensando después de unos segundos, ahora más calmado aunque igual sintiéndose incómodo. Envy seguía sosteniendo sus manos a sus lados y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo. Pero se estaba cansando y cada vez descendía más hacia él.

Hasta el momento en que sus pechos desnudos se tocaron y Edward emitió un grito ahogado.

Pasó saliva intentando no pensar en ello.

Los dedos fríos del muchacho acariciaban una de sus manos lentamente y la pierna del pelinegro lentamente se fue alzando, pasándola por sobre su propia pierna hasta llegar a tocarle donde ya no pudo aguantar.

-N-no hagas eso- dijo Edward enervándose con cada avance. Ahora Envy había puesto a su lengua a jugar con su pezón y Edward trató de centrarse en la sensación de incomodidad más que en el cosquilleo placentero que esto producía.

-Te propongo algo, Edward…- ofreció Envy levantándose, bañándolo con su respiración – Quítame éste deseo degenerado… déjame satisfecho para no acabar llorando frente a la puerta de Greed…  
No se va, Edward… no pasa un segundo en que no piense en sexo… quítamelo… y a cambio, te quito eso que tanto te pesa y te doy tu primera probada de esto de lo que no puedes escapar. No pienso lastimarte… sólo quiero descanso… ya habrá tiempo después para que sufras, y lo harás, créeme… al menos… sabrás a que atenerte…

Cerró su propuesta con un beso callado en los labios, suave, ligero.

No esperó por una respuesta y volvió a hacerlo, soltó las manos de Edward, una la pasó detrás de su cuello y la otra la uso como apoyo, el codo a un lado de la cabeza del rubio. Terminó de pasar su cuerpo para quedar completamente sobre de él.

Ambos completamente desnudos.

-Dime que sí…- le pidió en un deseo callado contra los labios.

Edward estaba confundido. No sabía por qué exactamente no había empezado a gritar y maldecir. Un muchacho le estaba besando y haciendo proposiciones indecorosas, y él no hacía nada más que permitírselo…

-Dime que sí… prometo detenerme si así lo quieres… sólo dime que sí, porque no quisiera tener que hacértelo contra voluntad –aseguró. Sabía que una vez que comenzara no querría parar… nadie jamás quería parar… pero lo haría si lo veía demasiado angustiado. Tan sólo quería más, para no concederle el maldito placer a Greed de verle llorando frente a él por sus favores.

No era grato…

-S-sí…- murmuró Edward y después cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber dado su consentimiento, o eso quería creer al menos.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar que se llevaran eso último que le quedaba pues en su opinión ya no le servía de nada, no era como si pudiera algún día regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado… ahora ya no podía.

Pensó por ultima vez en esa niña, la última vez… y se sintió mal por demacrar aun más su recuerdo, pues acordarse de su hermosura mientras cometía pecados no era correcto, era tan blasfemo como su simple existencia.

Se preguntó, con lo corrompida que estaba su mente, si la volvía a ver, ¿actuaría como si nada? ¿Tendría el descaro de hacerla suya… para llenar su ser de asquerosidad condenada?

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y cuando Envy intentó detenerse, él se lo impidió y rogó por que siguiera… de cualquier manera alguien terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano, y creía que sería, al menos, mejor que fuera este chico delicado, que no tenía demasiadas intenciones de lastimarlo a un pelafustán insensato que pagaba por verle sufrir.

Cada caricia le hacia recordar aquellas tan llenas de cariño y de inocencia que le había regalado a Winry, tocando su brazos, su rostro, tal vez su cintura. Nada más. Porque ella era pura… así como él…

_Ya no más_.

Cada beso era una memoria dolorosa de aquel tiempo en que era un gesto de ternura, no un paso más en la rutina.

_Nunca más_.

--

Envy se levantó y abrió las cortinas, para que la luz de luna iluminara el cuarto y calmara el creciente miedo de Edward, que ahora regresaba rápidamente. Después de buscar y encontrar los shorts con los que había llegado, los acomodó en su lugar. De reojo al verle, Edward quedó embelesado con el brillo casi fantasmal que le daba la luna en la blanca piel, y el sudor perlado que apenas iluminaba más su bellísimo rostro.

Vio como en cámara lenta a Envy acercársele de nuevo, con una sonrisa maligna, y apenas registrando pensamientos sintió un ultimo beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Edward- le dijo con tono amigable, después revolvió su cabello en un gesto tierno, e hizo ademán de irse, eso hasta que Edward le tomó de la mano con urgencia.

Cuando Envy fijó sus ojos violetas en los suyos Edward se sintió mal, sintió náuseas y de inmediato le soltó, agachando la mirada.

-De… nada- murmuró en tono apagado, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus hinchados labios, pensando en nada además de Envy, por supuesto…

-No te vayas… no me dejes solo…-pidió después en voz tan baja que apenas pudo escucharse a sí mismo, pero el otro supo perfectamente lo que quería.

Envy se mordió los labios y se arrodilló en el suelo, acariciándole el flequillo rubio con una mirada neutra casi inclinándose a divertida.

Cuando Edward se hubo dormido después de sólo segundos, Envy se puso de pie de nuevo. Buena cosa que se había colocado en el suelo, de lo contrario el rubio pudo haberse despertado por el movimiento.

Cuando estuvo bien firme sobre sus delgadas piernas se giró y mirando atrás una sola vez se desapareció del cuarto.

Envy jamás dormiría al lado de un amante conscientemente…

Se había jurado que jamás lo haría…

* * *

(_medio se suicida en el escritorio_)  
¿Soy perve, verdad? O.O'  
Pero a que les gustó ewe a mí no me engañan, por algo están leyendo mi historia todavía, no? mwahahaha!!  
Ya sé que son repetitivos los recuerdos del Edward y así... pero yaaa qué xD

Edward también puede llorar, ya saben e-e en especial si esta haciendo algo frustrante que no sabe si quiere o no y que sabe que es muy enfermo y esta muy mal xD

Y también noté ese gran error en la personalidad de Envy, pero se puede decir que tengo excusa… y eso viene después… just enjoy, jeez ¬¬  
(_Acaba de suicidarse en el escritorio_)

Los comentarios son enormemente agradecidos D!

By LitheX


End file.
